


before us.

by skechers_light_ups



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Komahinanami, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hope Restoration Program, Hope Restoration Program (Dangan Ronpa), Hope and Despair, M/M, Multi, Neo World Program, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), non-despair, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skechers_light_ups/pseuds/skechers_light_ups
Summary: "Put me back into the simulation."  Hinata demanded."Weren't you negatively affected by it?"  The man accompanying Naegi asked."I was," he nodded in confirmation, "but nothing will stop me from seeing them.""It's still unstable."  Naegi shook his head."I don't care about stability.  I don't care if I die in there, just put me back under."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. the frozen year

\--🍉🌸🍉--

Summer was approaching, and leather seats were sticking to legs, quarters left in cars burning marks into thighs, sunglasses shading everyone’s eyes. Worst of all, Hinata’s friends were inviting him to the beach and to resorts, but it only ever reminded him of her. It all reminded him of the killing game in general, and the feelings he had during the killing game; they were the strongest emotions he’d ever felt, which mostly consisted of subcategories of hope and despair—but when he would feel those pure, bare emotions themselves, he felt them so strongly that it felt like his heart would explode.

Though, life for the man had grown dull. He missed his old friends from Jabberwock, nobody else had that spice to them, they were all so lively in one way or another… even if Chiaki wasn’t technically alive, she was too human to be considered “just an AI”, in his mind. Whenever he’d think back to her, he did notice her strange speech patterns and such, but he still could never see that to be enough to make her inhuman in any way. She smiled, she loved, she felt, she bled, and she died. Just like the rest of them. Wasn’t that enough?

He finally emerged from his home, but this time, he wasn’t going to the beach… or perhaps he was, but not the regular beach he’d always go to with his friends, it was something so much different from that. So much more enjoyable. The entire drive to his destination, the only thing Hinata could think about was working on his car, due to it constantly smelling strongly of oil. Maybe he could call Souda, assuming that the shark would even answer. 

Finally, he put his car into park in front of the newest edition of the Future Foundation headquarters. There’d been a very obvious dent in staff due to all of the ‘incidents’, which Hinata could see as he roamed the halls, looking for the big man’s office… or, more like, little man’s office. Makoto Naegi, head of Future Foundation. He finally found the place he was looking for in the needlessly large building, and knocked, and none other answered than Byakuya Togami.

“Eh?” Was the first thing out of Hinata’s mouth, but he cleared his throat and bowed. “Ah, apologies! You’re Byakuya Togami, correct?”

“What is it to an underling like you?” Togami asked in reply.

“Nothing, really. I’m here to see Naegi, I need to speak with him about the old Neo World Program.”

“He’s not here right now, did you even schedule an appointment to see him?”  


_He’s acting like Naegi has everyone on the ground kissing his feet._ “No, but—-”

“Enough said.”

Just as Togami was about to slam the door in Hinata’s face, Naegi himself appeared next to him with two coffees in his hands. “Hinata?”

“In the flesh…” Hinata sighed. “I need to speak with you immediately.”

After walking into the office and sitting down, Naegi had put his feet up on his desk with his coffee in hand, looking at Hinata questioningly, who had slammed his hands down on the same desk. 

"Put me back into the simulation." Hinata demanded.

"Weren't you negatively affected by it?" The man accompanying Naegi asked.

"I was," he nodded in confirmation, "but nothing will stop me from seeing them."

"It's still unstable." Naegi shook his head.

"I don't care about stability. I don't care if I die in there, just put me back under."

“Fine, but we’ll have to keep a close eye on everything you do, so don’t try to get tricky.” Naegi accepted the fact that Hinata wouldn’t ever back down on this, giving up fairly quickly.

“Like hell I would!” The younger man replied.

“Keep your voice down.”

\--🍉🌸🍉--

Next thing he knew, Hinata was laying down in a pod with soft grey bedding under him and a half-glass half-metal capsule around him, with wires stringing around him; but he wasn’t uncomfortable in one bit. He’d do anything to be able to go back to the fun they had before the killing game, to be able to see Nanami again and to be able to apologize for everything to everyone. 

He had just wanted to prove himself.

\--🍉🌸🍉--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmgmgmmdfhdhsdfsj

im sorry, i have to abandon this fic already  
ive done that a few times but lately ive been terrible with having burnouts. i burnt myself out and i didnt like my writing at all, but i kept pushing myself anyways, and it was way too hard for me.  
i finally took a refreshing break and now i have more content that im gonna post later,, i have the first chapter of a saiouma fic done, and i know theyre super abundant, but its a comfort ship for me so im doing what i want   
im not gonna continue with stiff, tasteless writing that i hate


End file.
